Unexpected Journey
by BrokenKage
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have only been married for three months when they find themselves facing a challenge they never expected. Follow their journey as their family and love grows more than they had ever thought possible. Yaoi, Kakairu, rated T to be safe (Formerly Yaoilover2326)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected Journey

Author: Me! Ashley.

Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have only been married for three months when they find themselves facing a challenge they never expected. Follow their journey as their family and love grows more than they had ever thought possible.

Genre: Romance/Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm just playing in the sandbox for a little bit.

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: KakaIru

Rating: T (for now)

Authors notes: Well, here goes! Totally un beta-ed. I am still looking (hint, hint). I have lots of ideas for this story, but I am open to suggestions or requests! I hope you all like it! So far only the first chapter is written, so it will be a bit before the second chapter is up. Please review and let me know what you think! This is extremely AU but I tried to stay IC as much as possible.

* * *

Tsunade looked from the tear stained Kunoichi in her back to the mission report in her hands. "You're sure?" She demanded harshly.

"Yes, Godaime-sama. I burned the body myself. Kikiyo and I were children together. She was a good friend." Tsunade rubbed her seal gently. A good friend… yet another name on the memorial stone. The young Jounin reached into her vest and pulled out a sealed scroll, handing it to the blonde. Tsunade let her fingers linger against the shaking ones around the scroll.

"You are dismissed, Jounin-san. Thank you for your service to Konohagakure," Tsunade muttered distractedly. The Jounin bowed, and left the Hokage's office without another word.

Tsunade sighed heavily, and quickly opened the scroll. It was always hard, knowing that as Hokage she, or Shizune, would have to go and notify the people on the scroll of their beloved family members passing. After glancing over the scroll, she sighed heavily figured that she should go and notify the head of the Nara clan personally.

Across the village, Hatake Iruka laid on a blanket in the garden, watching Naruto and Kakashi spar. A smile crossed his face as Naruto swept Kakashi's feet out from under him. He knew that the silver haired Jounin was going easy on their 'son,' but the boy had improved greatly since his time with Jiraiya and even more in the past six months they had all been living together. Iruka smiled even more brightly as he twisted the platinum band around his left ring finger. It had been three months since he and Kakashi had been wed in a simple ceremony officiated by their Hokage, and a month since their adoption of Naruto had been finalized. The three of them were finally happy and settled with the only family they had had since the Kyuubi attack.

They had fallen into an easy routine together, spending their days away from the academy and missions together lounging around the garden or their home. Naruto often told Iruka how wonderful it was to finally have a real family to come home to after missions, and Kakashi vehemently shared the blonde's enthusiasm whenever he overheard it. Iruka never missed the glint in Kakashi's eye whenever Naruto called him Otosan, or when he called Iruka Chichiue. Iruka wasn't sure how he had ended up so lucky. Looking back, a year ago he never would have imagined he could be so happy.

"I _so_ got you Kakashi!" Naruto called out triumphantly, "Did you see me Iruka?!" Iruka flipped his long brown hair over his shoulder and laughed, a young carefree sound that echoed his inner peace and happiness.

"He did get you, Kashi!" Iruka beamed at his disgruntled husband as he pulled his mask down and pouted prettily at him.

"Nuh uh!" Naruto glared at his older father, and stomped off to join Iruka on the blanket, snagging a skewer of Dango off the plate beside Iruka. He flopped down, and looked at Iruka smiling as he bit the very top piece of meat off.

"Kakashi is a sore loser, isn't he Chichiue?" Kakashi pouted again and flopped down on the other side of Iruka, throwing a long pale arm around the lazing Chuunin. Iruka laughed and nodded as Kakashi vehemently shook his head and stuck his tongue out at Naruto.

"I am not, Bra-,"

"HATAKE BRAT!" Kakashi jumped up and yanked his mask back up around his face. If Tsunade had come all the way to his home instead of summoning him or sending a messenger, then he was in trouble. If he hadn't already figured that out from her tone of voice, he would have known as soon as she stormed into his garden. Her face was red, her fists clenched so hard her knuckles were bone white, and she was practically trembling.

"Hokage-sama," he began to bow, but Tsunade interrupted him.

"Don't you dare 'Hokage-sama' me, brat. Get your ass over here right now!" Kakashi glanced at Iruka and Naruto, the former who was giving him a very worried look, and the latter who looked as though he was struggling not to laugh. Kakashi made a mental note to kick the sixteen year olds ass later.

'Hn, if I survive this.' He added to himself, as Tsunade grabbed his arm and dragged him into his own living room. She shoved him down on the couch, and he briefly registered a small unfamiliar chakra signature along with a larger and more familiar one. 'So Shizune is here as well then. I wonder what I did. Who has she got with her?'

"Tsunade, what is this about? I'm sure I haven't done-" it seemed he wasn't even going to be allowed to speak as Tsunade slammed a clenched fist down on the coffee table in front of him, creating spider web cracks that spread across the entire surface.

"Tell me now Brat, did you cheat on Iruka? Because I swear to Kami if you hurt him like that I will eviscerate you!" She shouted, glaring at Kakashi almost as if she was daring him to speak.

"I would never!" He hissed, glaring right back at the imposing woman. 'How dare she come into my home, my family's home and make an accusation like this,' he thought to himself. He clenched his fists at his side and tried counting backwards from ten. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked, trying to keep his tone as even as possible.

Tsunade snorted and slammed two sheets of paper down on the almost useless table between them. "You tell me, Hatake." Kakashi glared at her once more for good measure, his steely blue eye narrowing. He picked up the first paper, recognizing it as a notice for Fallen in Action.

The name at the top said Nara Kikiyo, and he visibly paled. He read the report at the bottom. It was short and blotchy, almost as if the person who wrote it had been crying.

"_The Konoha Jounin Nara Kikiyo fell during an ambush on our team. She fought valiantly but took a Kunai in the back, shielding the child of the merchant we were escorting. We managed to complete the mission successfully even after her death, and properly disposed of her body." _

"How well did you know Kikiyo?" Tsunade asked him, her tone had evened out quite a bit, and Kakashi could swear he heard a slight undercurrent of pity in her voice.

His voice stuck in his throat for a moment, and he opened his mouth but no words would come. "Quite well," he muttered finally. "We were good friends, we grew up together. I haven't heard from her in almost a year. I turned to her, drunk, when Iruka initially rejected me. We fell into bed at my apartment, I woke to a note that said she had to leave for a mission and that there was no hard feelings. I haven't seen or heard from her since. I just figured she was embarrassed, or hurt." He rushed everything out in his lazy monotone, but Tsunade could see the hurt in his one visible eye. Tsunade touched her hand to his briefly in a show of compassion and understanding.

"Kakashi, there's something you need to know." The blonde Kunoichi took a deep breath and motioned to the other sheet of paper. "I think I know why she didn't contact you again. She wasn't in the village until recently, when she returned from her last mission she requested a leave to stay with extended family in Sunagakure. I told her to take all the time she needed."

Kakashi picked the other piece of paper up and saw it was a birth certificate, only dating back two and a half months. It had the symbol for Sand at the very top. It was a very brief and to the point certificate, much unlike the ones used in Konoha.

_Date of Birth: August 17 Child's Weight: 4lbs 7ozs Time of birth: 3:27 am _

_Affiliation of Child: Konohagakure Birth type: Vaginal, live birth Sex: Female Name of Child (as written by the mother): Akahana _

_Date of Birth: August 17 Child's Weight: 4lbs 2ozs Time of birth: 3:45 am_

_Affiliation of Child: Konohagakure Birth Type: Vaginal, live birth Sex: Male _

_ Name of Child (as written by the mother): Tadaaki_

_Mother: Nara Kikiyo Age: 29 Occupation: Shinobi, Jounin level. Village Affiliation: Konohagakure _

_Father: Hatake Kakashi Age: 28 Occupation: Shinobi, Jounin level. (Elite) Village Affiliation: Konohagakure _

Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise as the legendary Sharingan No Kakashi fainted and slummed forward to the floor with a muffled thud. "Well, that went well," she muttered sarcastically to no one in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Unexpected Journey

Author: Me! Ashley.

Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have only been married for three months when they find themselves facing a challenge they never expected. Follow their journey as their family and love grows more than they had ever thought possible.

Genre: Romance/Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm just playing in the sandbox for a little bit.

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: KakaIru

Rating: T (for now)

Authors notes: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favored this story! It's a pleasure to write for you all, and I'm so happy you enjoy the story so far! Now that we have gotten the twins introduced it should all go much faster from here, hopefully! I am still looking for a beta, so if you are interested please drop me a pm. Also, if you are looking for more KakaIru goodness, go check out my other story _Now he Knows! _I hope you enjoy the second chapter of Unexpected Journey!

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of the memorial stone with his hands in his pockets, staring blankly at Kikiyo's name freshly carved deep into the stone that had already held the names of too many of his friends. The Jounin was deep in thought, a tear creeping down his cheek as he thought of his conversation with Tsunade.

"_Whether you wanted this or not, Brat, the twins need you. They lost their mother, and she wanted you to take care of them." _

"Why, Kikiyo? Why didn't you come to me and tell me about them?" He whispered, dropping to his knees.

"Would it have mattered, Kakashi-sensei?" A voice came from behind him and he spun around to assume a protective stance. Shikamaru stood before him, hands in his pockets and face turned up in the sky. Kakashi had been so lost in thought that he hadn't even felt the Chuunin's presence. "Would you have changed for her?" When Shikamaru tore his gaze away from the sky to meet Kakashi's the Jounin was struck with the sudden thought that the young Chuunin, who was no older than his own adopted son, suddenly looked twice his age. "Well?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Shikamaru." Kakashi said slowly, taking in Shikamaru's features. The young man's eyes were puffy, with dark bags underneath them. He had the look of someone who had spent a great deal of time crying.

"She was my aunt, you know." Shikamaru muttered. "And she was like a second mother to me." His dark brown eyes narrowed in a glare as he looked at the older Shinobi. "Answer my damn question, Hatake. Would her telling you about my cousins have changed anything?"

"Yes. I could have been there for her."

"And that's exactly why she didn't tell you," the young man sighed, almost sadly. "She knew how much you love Iruka-sensei. Hell, everyone in the village knows how much you love him. She would never take you away from him." Shikamaru shoved his hands into his pockets. "Troublesome. You are supposed to be a genius, and you knew her well. Couldn't you figure that out of your own?"

"Did she think so little of me, that she thought I would choose between Iruka and the twins?" Kakashi asked solemnly.

"I don't know, Kakashi." Shikamaru lifted a shoulder in a half shrug, and a tear crept from his eye to fall down his cheek. He met the Jounin's grey eye again. "I do know that she wanted you to take care of them if anything happened to her. She didn't tell you, because she wanted you to live your own life, and be happy with Iruka and Naruto." The tears started to fall down Shikamaru's cheeks freely, and Kakashi wrapped his long arms around the shorter man.

* * *

"Chichiue?" Iruka quickly wiped the tears off his face as Naruto called his name. He was standing in the kitchen staring into the basket on the table that held the sleeping twins Shizune and Tsunade had left in his care while they went to find Kakashi. They had explained the situation to him before they left, and Iruka was still trying to wrap his head around it.

"I'm in the kitchen Naru," he replied. His son came to stand beside him, and stared into the basket.

"Did you know Kikiyo, Chichiue?" Naruto asked softly, reaching a hand out to softly brush silver hair off Akahana's face. "She was Shikamaru's aunt. She taught me how to make friend rice." Naruto told Iruka matter-of-factly.

"Only when she'd bring in her mission reports. I hadn't seen her in a while, but I knew that Tsunade had signed off and an undetermined amount of leave for her a couple weeks after Kakashi and I got together." Iruka shook his head and turned away from the sleeping babies. "I didn't know she and Kakashi were together."

"We weren't." Iruka looked up in shock to see Kakashi standing in the doorway to the kitchen, slouched against the door frame with his hands in his pockets. His mask was pulled down around his neck and his one visible eye was swollen and red. "I slept with her once, the night I asked you to come home with me for dinner and you shot me down." Iruka blushed and cast his eyes down.

"I'm sorry Kashi, I didn-" Kakashi loped forward and placed a finger against Iruka's lips.

"Please don't apologize love. I should be the one that is sorry. I never should have sought comfort in the arms of another." Kakashi dropped his finger and pressed his lips against Iruka's. "I understand if you want some time, you didn't sign on for this. Hell, if I were you I don't think I would be able to handle it. But I made my bed, and I have to lay in it. Kikiyo is gone, and she left the twins in my care."

Iruka stepped back and looked around the kitchen, eyes locking on the twins in their basket. "They really are yours, aren't they?" Iruka whispered, and Kakashi nodded as he stepped forward to stand next to Iruka and look at his children for the first time.

Akahana was small, slight and shorter that her brother, with a shock of silver hair that was tied together on top of her head with a pink bow with a few strands escaping and falling over cheeks. She was dressed in a pink shirt, brown pants, and a brown haori. Aside from the silver hair on her head that fell onto her cheeks, she looked just like her mother. She had a small button nose, her cheekbones were high, she had full pink lips, and her eyes were shaped like almonds. Kakashi didn't know what color her eyes were, but he was almost positive that when she opened them he would see that they were the exact same shade of moss green that her mothers had been.

Tadaaki on the other hand was a few inches longer than his sister, giving him the appearance of being long and lanky like Kakashi, his hair was the same shade of silver that Akahana's was, but it didn't fall straight like hers appeared to do, instead it stood straight up like Kakashi's own. Tadaaki was dressed in a tiny blue yukata with the Nara family crest embroidered on the sleeve. Where Akahana could have been Kikiyo's twin, Tadaaki could have been Kakashi's easily. His tiny nose was straight and narrow, his eyes had the same crinkle at the corners that Kakashi's uninjured one did and they were shaped exactly like his as well, his top lip was thin and fit against the fuller bottom one a little unevenly just like Kakashi's did, and his cheekbones were high and defined.

"He looks just like you, otosan." Naruto muttered, staring at the two infants. Iruka nodded silently beside the teenager, reaching out a finger and gently touching Tadaaki's closed fist. Kakashi drew a deep breath as Tadaaki's eye's opened, and Kakashi saw his own looking back at him. Tadaaki glanced around the room, taking in each occupant with much more interest and comprehension than any two and half month old should possess.

Iruka, Kakashi, and Naruto stared right back at the infant, curious looks on their faces as he reached his arm's up into the air and whimpered. Kakashi cleared his throat sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head before glancing at his husband.

"Maa, Iruka… I've never held a baby before. Have you?" Iruka glanced incredulously at his husband and rolled his eyes.

"Of _course _you've never held a baby," he sighed. Confident tan hands reached into the basket and pulled Tadaaki out before his sweet baby whimpers could turn into full blown cries. Tadaaki gave Iruka a brilliant smile that reminded him so much of his insane husband that he physically felt his heart jump into his throat. He knew he would never be able to walk away from the family that he already had, so what was two more? He had enough love for two more people.

As Akahana started whimpering as well, Iruka locked eyes with Kakashi. Both men looked slightly panicked, and Naruto clutched his sides in an effort to contain his laughter. Iruka gulped as both babies seemed to feed off the panic and started to wail.

Iruka could only hope, with wide eyes, that the two of them would be able to survive the next couple months.

* * *

Leave a little review and let me know what you think!

Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Unexpected Journey

Author: Me! Ashley.

Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have only been married for three months when they find themselves facing a challenge they never expected. Follow their journey as their family and love grows more than they had ever thought possible.

Genre: Romance/Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm just playing in the sandbox for a little bit.

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: KakaIru

Rating: T (for now)

Authors notes: Hello again! Someone asked me what I did with Sakura and Sasuke, well Sakura makes an appearance in this chapter, and the rest of the Konoha Eleven (and Sai) will show up soon, I think. I have not decided yet whether or not Sasuke will make an appearance in this story or not, that child is troublesome to write, even on my best days. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Unexpected Journey! Chapter four should be up soon!

* * *

A light squirming against Kakashi's chest roused him from his slumber. It took him a moment to process exactly what was moving around on his chest but when he finally did, the events of the day and early evening came flooding back to him, and he realized he had fallen asleep with both the twins on his chest. He felt the air rush out of his lungs, and it suddenly became a chore to draw a breath around the strangling knot in his throat.

'Not a dream then. Kikiyo really is gone, and I really am a… What exactly am I?' He mused. He wouldn't dare call himself a father to these children, not yet any way. He had yet to earn that right as he had done with Naruto. Fathers were there for the mothers of their children. Fathers were there from the day their child was born, unless they had a damn good reason for it, like Minato had for not being there for Naruto. Kakashi didn't even have that excuse, he impregnated Kikiyo and then never spoke to her again. Maybe, if he had been a better friend to her and had actually been there for her than she wouldn't have d… 'Don't go there, Hatake. Not again. She's gone, and no amounts of "what ifs" are going to change that.'

It was hard not to think of the 'what ifs', though. If Kakashi had been there for the twins like he should have, or at least been providing for them, would Kikiyo have felt the need to be back on missions again when they weren't even three months old yet? Most Kunochi waited until their children were at least six months old to go back to taking any missions that would take them out of the village. Plenty waited until after their children were a year old to return. Kunochi were not held to expectations of returning within a certain time frame. But, then again, Kakashi knew Kikiyo well and he knew in his heart of hearts that even if he had been supporting the twins from their birth the red headed Nara would have been back to accepting missions as soon as she felt she was capable.

Standing from his spot on the couch, Kakashi adjusted the twins so that they each settled comfortably in the crook of one arm so he could move around the house. He knew that it was just the twins and himself for a while, since Iruka and Naruto had left to purchase a crib and other things they would undoubtedly need for the twins. According to Tsunade, Kikiyo hadn't gotten around to buying much more than some diapers, bottles, and a few outfits. Even the basket that Tsunade and Shizune had brought the twins in had been had been Shikamaru's when he was a baby. Apparently, she hadn't brought anything back from Suna with her when she had come back to Konaha only two weeks prior to her death.

That in itself didn't really surprise him, Kakashi mused as he walked down the hallway towards the bedrooms. It was a longish journey on your own, let alone with two infants. Carrying anything back other than the bare necessities would have been an un-needed burden on the woman. What surprised Kakashi was the fact that she had left on a mission after only being back from a long term leave for a week.

Tadaaki let out a cry that dragged the silver haired Jounin from his thoughts. Kakashi gently rocked his arm to calm the child, and managed to push open the bedroom that conjoined to the master bedroom through the bathroom. He looked around and gave a soft sigh, he hadn't been in this room since before his committed seppuku. It had always reminded him of his mother, as it had been his own nursery. He couldn't remember how long it had been sealed off, the carpets and windows would need to be cleaned, and it could definitely do with a good airing out, but it was more than big enough for two cribs and other nursery furniture that they would undoubtedly buy.

He turned around and walked out of the room to put the twins down in their basket, he had a lot of work to do before Iruka and Naruto returned from their shopping adventure.

* * *

Iruka looked around the baby store with his mouth hanging open, son at his side with an almost identical expression. "Um…"

Never in his life had he imagined there would be so many options and different colors. Different sizes of cribs, different highchairs, seemingly hundreds of different infant carriers (which were a must in a village where everyone traveled on foot), there were at least five different brands of diapers that Iruka could see, and he didn't even want to think about the clothing choices.

"Ne, Chichiue, I think we might be a little out of our depth on this one… Maybe… " Naruto scratched his cheek and sighed. " Heh, I could go get Sakura-chan to help?" Iruka nodded rubbing the back of his head.

"That might be a good idea, Naru. You should go do that, but come straight back!" He had to shout the last words after his son, since the boy had already turned and practically leapt from the store in his haste to escape.

Iruka grabbed a cart and started with the basics that he knew were needed. How hard could it be, right? He walked over to the very first aisle and grabbed a few packs of white undershirts in the same size as the twins had been wearing when they were dropped off, and a few more in larger sizes. Simple enough, he mused. He also grabbed several packages of socks, some white and some multicolored. 'Hn, maybe I can do this without help.'

His good luck with the simple items lasted several more minutes as he began to load his cart with other basics. Several different blankets for each of the twins went in, followed by two sets of crib sheets. Iruka's panicking was gradually declining as he rounded into the next aisle. He cocked his head to the side and stared at the vast selection of different bottles, formulas, pacifiers, monitors, and foods. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' He resisted the urge to sink to the floor, and instead began to count backwards from 100.

He had only gotten to 35 when a hand gently tugged on his wrist, "Iruka-sensei are you alright?" Iruka shook his head and opened his eyes slowly, to meet a concerned pair of blue eyes and a slightly amused (but obviously concerned) pair of green eyes.

"There are so many choices…." He muttered, gesturing at the wall of bottles and such before him. "I have no idea where to even start, Sakura-chan. If you could help me I would greatly appreciate it." The pink haired girl nodded with a determined grin.

"I'd be happy to help, sensei." Sakura moved to the shelves and pulled three packages of bottles off the shelf and handed them to Iruka to look at. She started to explain the pros and cons of each, and Iruka had the sinking feeling that this was not going to be a short shopping trip.

The brunette closed his eyes, and began his count backwards from 100 again.

* * *

Now, I have to tell you I am not all that thrilled with this chapter, and its more of a filler chapter than anything. I am _still _looking for a beta, so if you are interested please private message me. As always, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their alerts, and favorited it! It means a lot to me as a writer to know that people enjoy this work.

Please continue to leave me reviews letting me know what you think.

Ja ne! (Until next time!)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Unexpected Journey

Author: Me! Ashley.

Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have only been married for three months when they find themselves facing a challenge they never expected. Follow their journey as their family and love grows more than they had ever thought possible.

Genre: Romance/Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm just playing in the sandbox for a little bit.

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: KakaIru

Rating: T (for now)

Authors notes: What's that? Hell froze over, because I gave you two updates in two days? I think it might have... Again I will go through my customary thank you's to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I hope you continue to enjoy this story, as I certainly enjoy writing it for you all. Now, this chapter is one that is dear to my heart, and I tried to accurately portray the uncertainty of raising a child for the first time. Not only are my own fears that I had when finding out I was pregnant included, but my Husbands as well. My husbands are slightly closer to Iruka's feelings, as he is not our daughters biological father and had no where near as much experience with children as I did. He was detrimental to the planning and writing of this chapter, as these are very real fears that most new parents have. I really hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please read and let me know what you think! I tried to keep them in character as much as possible given the circumstances.

* * *

Being married to an elite Jounin, Iruka had come to realize, was not without its complications. One of them being Kakashi's extreme level of paranoia concerning his loved ones and his enemies, no matter how many times Iruka told him that they were perfectly safe, he still insisted on several layers of wards that only recognized certain peoples chakras. Iruka was suddenly glad he had never won those arguments - while an attack inside of the village gates was _extremely _unlikely and even though Iruka, Kakashi, and Naruto could definitely protect themselves together and individually, the twins could not. Iruka also had the sneaking suspicion that protecting two infants while trying to use any type of ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjustsu, or even weaponry for that matter, would be damn near impossible.

So Iruka stood outside the gate of the Hatake clan compound, debating between dropping the bags that occupied his arms or stomping his feet like an errant toddler. The wards surrounding the compound were difficult to get past on a good day, and having his arms full of things for the twins and being abandoned by Sakura and Naruto was not helping his mood. It was dark, it was getting chilly, and he was pissed. He didn't want to drop the bags, for fear that he might miss something in the dark, but he didn't really have a choice. Swearing to himself about damn teenage ninjas, he set the bags down and sighed, starting on the necessary hand signs needed to push the right amount of chakra into the gate.

He pressed his hand against the Hatake crest emblazoned on the center of the gate, and sagged in relief as it swung open without any difficulty for once. He grabbed up the massive load of bags, and stepped through them, flinching at the sound of the gates swinging shut behind him. Iruka could feel the wards that were attuned to his personal chakra slide back into place, only a select few were permitted entry, even fewer had the ability to bring unrecognized chakra signatures into their home. Mind suddenly drifting back to the twins, Iruka was suddenly grateful again.

They had each other to protect, and Naruto, of course. But it was different when you knew that person could also fend for themselves if something happened to you, Iruka knew from experience. None of them had ever had anyone in their lives that depended solely on them for protection, even Iruka's pre-genin were capable of basic defense and offense. As Iruka pressed a hand against the front door and let his chakra pour into the chakra locks, he realized it was an extremely humbling thought.

He stumbled into the living area of the house, and dropped the bags to the floor before dropping down onto a cushion and placing his head into his hands. The house was dark and quiet, and it afforded him the silence he needed to think about things properly. He had two extra lives in his hands, two lives that had already begun to settle in his heart since they were an extension of his most precious person. Two lives that he had sworn to protect, simply by agreeing to stay and help raise them. Iruka sucked in a deep breath and shoved his head between his drawn up knees, grinding his knees into his temples. He ran a shaky hand through his thick hair, pulling the hair band out to help save himself a headache.

Iruka had known he was gay all of his adult life, and therefore had never considered being a parent. His students and Naruto had filled that void in his heart that somewhat longed for a child, but even then he never ever considered taking on a child younger than six or seven. Never considered being responsible for someone who couldn't even somewhat fend for themselves. And then, once he had married Kakashi and formally adopted Naruto, he assumed that was as large as his family would get. He drew in a shaky breath, and promptly began to panic.

He knew the basics of taking care of babies, changing diapers, feeding, burping, but it was only the little things, things he had learned from looking after Kurenai and Asuma's son for short periods of time. He had no idea how to raise a strong and level headed child, a child that would be fit to be called a shinobi of Konoha someday. For even as he thought about it, he knew Kakashi's children would someday do the Hatake clan name proud and be superb shinobi in their own right. But what if he didn't do something right? What if he didn't do something right and they ended up taking the same path Sasuke had when he left to join Orochimaru? What if he messed up so badly they ended up like Uchia Itachi? Or worse, like both of the Uchia children? One homicidal, the other hell bent on revenge until it consumes them so much they defect and bring shame to Kakashi? Iruka drew in another shuddery breath and let out a quiet sob. Maybe he had been too hasty in agreeing to stay and help Kakashi raise Akahana and Tadaaki.

He raised his head at the sound of footsteps in the hall and quickly brushed the tears from his face, not wanting Kakashi to see the evidence of his weakness and lack of self-confidence. But it was too late, the older man had seen them and was already kneeling in front of him. Almost elegant pale fingers were replacing his own, wiping the tears away from his tan cheeks and brushing carefully along the long scar that marred his face. Then those same fingers were wrapping around his arms and pulling him into a warm embrace against a pale and sturdy chest, into the same careful hold that had anchored him since the day he had agreed to date the crazy Copy-nin.

"Iruka…" One hand tangled in his long hair, 'I really should get my hair cut,' Iruka thought desperately, while the other hand came to rest on the small of his back. Both hands worked to pull him into a tighter hold, and the floodgates broke without notice and Iruka sobbed freely into the junction of Kakashi's neck and shoulder. "Ruka… Love, it's going to be okay," Kakashi whispered into his hair, gently rocking him and rubbing soothing patterns on his husbands back. "Please tell me what's bothering you, Ru, it kills me to see you like this." Iruka didn't know what startled him the most in that second, if it was the volume of the almost impossible to hear request, or if it was the desperation in his voice when he spoke them. He hiccupped softly and pulled away just enough that he could look Kakashi in the eye's, both were open; the Sharingan whirling slowly, tomoes spinning almost menacingly.

'God, he is torturing himself,' Iruka thought, bravely reaching a hand up to cover to Sharingan. Kakashi almost sighed in relief as the drain on his chakra stopped immediately. "I don't know if I can do this," he started confidently, much more so than he felt. "I've never even thought of being a parent to anyone but Naruto, and he was almost eleven when I started taking care of him. I have never entertained the thought of even teaching anyone under pre-genin age, hell, Hyuuga Neji was my youngest student ever, and he was five." Iruka took a deep breath, and fought back the urge to cry again. "What if I mess up? What if I fail them? What if I fail yo-"

Kakashi shook his head and pressed his lips against Iruka's swiftly. "Stop, love. No 'what if's,' because we are in this together. Do you think I know what I am doing? I'm terrified that I am going to make some horrible mistake and they are going to be scarred for life or something, Iruka." Kakashi raised a hand to caress Iruka's cheek softly. "I never considered being a parent either love, and I don't even have the experience you have with the pre-genin. This is completely unknown territory for me too." Iruka leaned back to look Kakashi in the eye again, and removed his hand to find the left lid closed tightly over the gifted and chakra draining eye.

"How aren't you panicking? Especially if you are as scared as I am about screwing them up?" he asked curiously, placing both hands on Kakashi's bicep and lightly tracing the ANBU spiral with one finger. "How are you so calm?"

"Because I have you Ru, and I know that you will never let me fail." Kakashi took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to Iruka's forehead. "I know we can do this together, and I couldn't ask for a better partner to help me raise the twins."

"I am astounded by the level of faith you have in me, Kakashi-san." Iruka scoffed, shaking his head.

"And I am astounded by the lack of confidence you have, Sensei." Kakashi retorted softly, brushing a knuckle down Iruka's cheek. "This isn't like you, 'Ruka."

"I know… It just hit me when I got home, for some reason that they are completely dependent on us. And, I'm… I'm scared, 'Kashi." Kakashi smiled, and nuzzled his nose against Iruka's cheek – not unlike his summons would. "I'm terrified we are going to screw them up, or something."

"I am too love, I am too." Kakashi pulled away and gave Iruka a chaste kiss on the lips. "We'll learn how to do this together, I promise."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please leave me a little review.

Ja ne, until next time lovlies.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Unexpected Journey

Author: Me! Ashley.

Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have only been married for three months when they find themselves facing a challenge they never expected. Follow their journey as their family and love grows more than they had ever thought possible.

Genre: Romance/Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm just playing in the sandbox for a little bit.

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: KakaIru

Rating: T (for now)

Authors notes: Hello again! Gotta clear a few things up really quick, from chapter one to the end of this chapter it's been the same day. So, technically by the end of this chapter it is early Monday morning. Starting in the next chapter, it will be Monday and then there will probably be some time skips here and there as the Hatake family adjusts to having the twins. I feel that these first five chapters have been necessary in building character development and setting up the plot. I know where I want this story to end, I just don't know how I am going to get there. Any suggestions or things you wish to see develop are appreciated, and can be sent in a PM. Another thing I want to know, would anyone be interested in seeing a relationship develop for Naruto? I'm thinking Hinata, to be honest. Also, I am still beta reading for myself, so any mistakes are entirely my own. I tend to miss things reading through my own works, and I am still looking for a beta! If you're interested, or know someone that may be, please shoot me a PM. It will definitely help with getting my chapters out in a timely fashion. We see the Konoha 11 in this chapter, and I'm also wondering who you guys would like to see included in this story more, Sai or Sasuke... It's going to be one or the other, either Sai comes back from a mission next chapter, or the 11 go after Saskue again and bring him back...

Alright! Thanks to all the have read/reviewed/favorited, it means a lot that you've taken time to do that and are enjoying the story! Please enjoy the newest installment of _Unexpected Journey _and keep a eye out for a few oneshots from me that should be up in a few days!

On a side note, the stupid woman at the hair salon cut my hair so short that I look like Shika-kun when I put my hair up...

* * *

Naruto and Sakura took to the rooftops as soon as they left Iruka at the gates of the Hatake compound. Both were enjoying the feeling of an unhindered run as they directed chakra to their feet and leapt so fast and so far it appeared they were flying. They smiled at each other briefly and pushed themselves a little faster. They didn't know a single ninja that didn't love the thrill of the run, as long as the run was self-driven of course.

When Naruto had left Iruka to fetch Sakura, he had quickly spread the word to a few members of the Konoha 11 to gather the others and meet him at the least used training field at the very opposite edge of the village after nightfall. It would only take them ten minutes at most to cross the village at this pace, and they quickly jumped from the last roofs to continue by foot.

As the training field came into view, Naruto launched himself into the air to land on a tree branch at the center edge of the field. Sakura did as well and landed next to him with much more grace, remaining in her crouch as the attention focused on them. They all glanced at him, and then went back to what they were doing, waiting for the blonde to explain why he had called them all there. Naruto stared at them all for a minute, reveling at the fact that barely five years prior none of the people standing around him would have paid him any heed at all had he asked them all to meet him, but now they were all standing around waiting for him to speak as if they had done it their whole lives.

He carefully took in the faces of his friends while he contemplated what to say to them. Ino, Tenten, and Hinata sat together on the ground with their legs folded, Tenten leaning against a training post obviously half asleep while the other two Kunoichi looked to be in a deep conversation. Shikamaru and Choji sat a little ways away from them, Choji happily munching away on a bag of chips and Shikamaru was asleep with his head on his arms next to him. Neji sat atop a training post above his cousin, a protective aura radiating from him even though his eyes were closed, and his hands were resting atop his knees. 'Always meditating,' Naruto thought briefly. Lee was hanging upside down on a tree branch not far from Naruto and Sakura, arms folded across his chest. Shino and Kiba stood a few feet away from the Kunoichi sitting on the ground, Shino with his hands in his pockets and nodding at whatever it was Kiba was talking about. Akamaru was curled up in a massive mound at Kiba's feet, his back raising and falling slowly.

"Konbanwa!" Naruto shouted happily, jumping down from his branch and walking over to his friends.

"Oi, Naruto, what the hell did you call us all here for baka?" Kiba shouted, causing Akamaru to raise his head from his spot at his master's feet and give a little yelp of agreement.

"Some of us have just returned from missions," Neji added from his perch on top of the training, not moving or opening his eyes.

"Neji-kun speaks the truth! Although we are weary, we are here because we are filled with glorious youth, and endeavor to assist you in whatever manner you need, Naruto-Kun!" Lee fist pumped, still hanging upside down from the tree, "No matter how exhausted we may be, our youthful vigor and desire to assist our comrades in any manner nesseccary will prevail!" Tenten cracked an eye open, and turned to her team mate with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Speak for yourself, teme!" she shouted, startling him and making him fall from his tree branch. Tenten looked exhausted, her hair was falling from her customary buns and making them look more like pigtails, and her eyes were sunken into her face a little. "I'm beyond exhausted, and I hope you don't need help doing anything tonight, Naru-kun, because I'd be worthless." Naruto nodded.

"I'll just get down to it so you guys can get some sleep, someone wake Shika up!" Shino nodded, and stepped over to the dozing Jounin and kicked him none too gently in the ribs.

"Wake up, Nara. Naruto is here." Shikamaru glared at Shino, but didn't say anything. The shadow master just turned to look at Naruto, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look, I do need everyone's help, but not for a couple of days." Sakura nodded at his side, urging him to continue. "Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are going to need our help, because Kakashi is a bastard, and…" He stopped suddenly not knowing where to go from there.

"What's going on, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, confusion making her nose scrunch up.

Shikamaru stood up finally, walking over to Naruto. "Does this have anything to do with Akahana and Tadaaki?" He asked, his usual bored voice laced with an undercurrent of grief. Naruto nodded and placed a hand on Shikamaru's bicep.

"I'm sorry, Shikamaru." Shikamaru brushed it off and turned to the rest of the group, even Neji was watching now, all of them confused.

"Shika-kun?" Ino asked carefully, chewing on her lower lip.

"Tch, how troublesome." Hands shoved into his pockets, he slumped back against the tree. "My aunt died a few days ago, she was killed in action." Sympathy flooded everyone's faces, but Shikamaru waved them off. "Naruto has gained a brother and sister as a result. My cousins."

They all started talking at once, except for Neji who nodded in understanding, Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Sakura in exasperation. Sakura shook her head and put her fingers in between her lips and gave an ear-piercing whistle to regain their attention.

"Shut up guys! Kikiyo slept with Kaka-sensei a year ago, got pregnant by him with twins, and left them to him and Iruka-sensei." Sakura shouted, folding her arms across her breasts, and staring at group that was now crowded all around them, some offering Shikamaru comfort, others looking like they were still dying to question Naruto.

"What can we do to help?" Neji asked over everyone's heads, and Naruto smiled thankfully at the Hyuuga. Everyone looked back at Naruto and shut their mouths expectantly.

"Alright, here's the plan."

* * *

Iruka shot up in bed as a wail echoed around the bedroom, and he felt Kakashi heave himself off the bed beside him. He glanced at his alarm, and groaned when he focused enough to see that it was 3:17am. It had only been a bit over an hour since they had finally gotten both the twins down again. He wanted to flop back down, pull a pillow over his head, and go back to sleep; but, even as he contemplated it, Akahana woke up and began crying as well. Iruka swung his legs over the side of the bed and hauled himself to his feet. He wasn't entirely sure how he was going to work at the academy in the morning, but he shuffled over to the babies' basket anyways, bending down to scoop Akahana out while Kakashi swayed back and forth with Tadaaki in his arms, whispering softly to him and trying to soothe his cries.

"They can't possibly be hungry again can they?" Iruka asked quietly, laying Akahana's head against his bare shoulder and rubbing her back while he swayed from side to side.

"Tadaaki might be, he didn't eat the last time. He went right back to sleep when I started to feed Akahana." Kakashi muttered, shifting Tadaaki so he was laying against his chest.

"I'll go fix them a bottle," Iruka decided, "Do you want me to take Akahana or Tadaaki with me?" Iruka glanced down at Akahana who was staring up at him with wide eyes, but she was no longer crying. Instead she was rest sleepily against his chest and shoulder, quietly sucking on her thumb. Iruka smiled at her, and reached up to pop her thumb out of her mouth: she huffed and rubbed her face against his shoulder, but otherwise gave no protest.

Tadaaki was still crying, his little face beet red and scrunched up while he voiced his displeasure. Kakashi handed him to Iruka and plucked Akahana from his husbands other arm. "He prefers you, I think." Kakashi frowned a little when Tadaaki's wails were reduced to whimpers almost as soon as Iruka cradled him against his chest. Iruka shook his head and smiled again, this time at his husband.

"Try holding them with your shirt off next time, Kurenai said it helped calm Isamu when he was small like this." Iruka yawned, and struggled to keep his eyes open. "Something about skin to skin contact being soothing for infants, blah, blah, blah. I'm too tired to remember what she said, I just know it's seemed to work tonight." Kakashi chuckled tiredly and nodded, following Iruka with his eyes as the younger man walked out of their bedroom.

Iruka smiled down at Kakashi's look alike as he waited patiently for the bottles to heat up, "I don't think your aneki is really hungry, just like you weren't earlier right?" Tadaaki just cooed at the brunette holding him and grabbed at the long hair falling over tan shoulders with his chubby little fists. "You guys can't help yourselves, when one of you wakes up the other has to as well, huh, little man?" Tadaaki screeched happily when Iruka wiggled a finger under his neck. Iruka couldn't bite back a large grin, and couldn't stop himself from bowing his head to press his lips against Tadaaki's forehead.

Iruka continued to talk to Tadaaki while he checked the temperature of the bottles against his wrist, and while he made his way back to the bedroom they were all sharing until the nursery furniture he ordered came in. Tadaaki sucked happily on his bottle, wide midnight blue eyes stared up at him again giving him the impression of far too much awareness from the two and a half month old.

"I think you are going to be a genius like you Otosan, aren't you, 'Daaki?" Iruka lifted him a little higher so he could hold the bottle steady with his chin while he opened the bedroom door. He walked over to the bed to hand Akahana's bottle to Kakashi, and his eyes widened marginally.

The great Copy ninja, master of one thousand jutsu's, the legendary Sharingan no Kakashi, the man whose name inspired fear in potential enemies, the man who could be as strong a Hokage as the fourth, was sprawled out shirtless in the center of their bed laying on his back mouth wide open, with his infant daughter asleep on her stomach atop him in a similar state. Iruka bit back a laugh when he noticed the _drool _at the corner of Kakashi's mouth and heard the snores coming from the older nin.

Shaking his head, Iruka climbed into bed holding Tadaaki quickly deciding that they would all sleep a little better together. Once Tadaaki finished his bottle and had been burped, he cuddle into Iruka's chest and quickly fell asleep, Iruka close behind him.

His last thought before he finally drifted off was that Naruto was going to kill him for not getting a picture, when he told his son what he came back to bed too. Iruka smiled, there would be plenty of time for that in the future.

* * *

Ja Ne!

Leave a review and let me know what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Unexpected Journey

Author: Me! Ashley.

Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have only been married for three months when they find themselves facing a challenge they never expected. Follow their journey as their family and love grows more than they had ever thought possible.

Genre: Romance/Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm just playing in the sandbox for a little bit.

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: KakaIru

Rating: T (for now)

Authors notes: Sorry guys, I bit off way more than I could chew. School is kicking my ass. I am going to try and update at least every other week, I'll try to update once a week but... No promises guys. I really hope you are still reading, I usually don't count on my reviews to tell me that people are interested, I usually look at the views, and those aren't good either. I hope some of you are still interested! Please enjoy the latest installment of _Unexpected Journey_! (Still totally unbetaed. All mistakes belong to me!) _  
_

* * *

A tan hand fumbled for the off button on the screeching alarm clock, and Iruka prayed that he could turn it off before it woke the slumbering infants in the bed with him and his sleeping husband. He slammed his clenched fist down on the annoying machine and felt it crack under his hand, but thankfully the noise died with it. Iruka opened his eyes fully, and he spared the now useless contraption a saddened glance, shaking his head. He and Kakashi went through enough alarm clocks as it was, breaking them when they were startled out of a deep sleep or just when they were so exhausted they could think of no other way to shut the obnoxious thing up.

Gently shifting Tadaaki off his chest and laying him in Kakashi's free arm that had been sprawled across him, Iruka smiled. He had made the right call allowing both babies into the bed. He at least got a little over three hours of sleep in a row, and would be able to function on that without too much of a headache. Arching his back as he climbed out of bed, he grimaced at the sound of his spine cracking and popping. Flicking a quick glance at the clock on the wall, he decided that his sore muscles would have to wait for a shower. He didn't have enough time to do anything more than grab some tea on his way out.

Slipping into his flak vest after he pulled on his uniform he sighed, it was going to be a long day

* * *

Kakashi woke before Tadaaki and Akahana, and laid in bed with them for a few minutes reveling in the intense quiet that permeated his ancestral home. He was careful not to move too much, wanting a few more moments of peace before the twins woke.

He thought back over the previous day, and how quickly his life had changed. He had never imagined himself in this position and knew that he was going to have to make some major lifestyle changes to accommodate his two small children: That wasn't something he was familiar with, since he married a fellow shinobi, and by the time he had begun to take responsibility for his adopted son it was a Jounin sensei and genin student. He understood Iruka's fear all too well, but unlike Iruka he had no choice but to stay.

Even though he had the option to walk away from the responsibility that was never his, Iruka had chosen to stay.

Kakashi grinned widely, his husband continued to amaze him at every turn. Any other partner he had had in his life would have run screaming for the hills at the prospect of raising children with the quirky silver haired Jounin. But not Iruka, no, Iruka had not only suggested he adopt Naruto as well, he had decided to stay by his side and help raise the loud and needy little humans in the bed with him.

The Copy-nin gently shifted his daughter off his chest, and eased his arm out from underneath his son with surprising grace. Climbing swiftly off the bed and swiping his uniform shirt off the floor, Kakashi glanced toward the clock on their night stand to check the time. He grimaced when he saw that it was cracked down the center and then sighed, he really didn't want to be the person who crossed his beloved today. Iruka had gotten even less sleep than he did, and Kakashi was used to running on less sleep than that anyway.

Sighing again, Kakashi walked across the room and grabbed his flak vest and weapons pouches from the chest in the corner of their bedroom and donned the rest of his uniform quickly. He needed to start the day: He had to sign the paper work for custody of the twins, update his will, figure out childcare, talk to Tsunade, and maybe even take Tadaaki and Akahana to see Iruka for lunch.

* * *

The sound of her office door opening and hitting the wall caused her to look up from her paper work and brush her blonde hair off her face as she did, staring in wonder at the sight before her. Tsunade chuckled to herself for a moment before she stood up to help Kakashi juggle the twins and a diaper bag.

"Well! Here is a sight I never thought I would see," she said as she stepped forward to pull Akahana from Kakashi's overly full arms. She settled the child snuggly against her breast before she sat back down and glanced back up at Kakashi. He sat down in front of her, Tadaaki propped against his shoulder and his legs crossed at the ankles.

"So." Tsunade started, leaning back and raising a finely shaped eyebrow.

"So?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and sighed. Sometimes she wondered if the man in front of her really was a genius. "How did it go with Iruka?" Kakashi smiled at her, and reached into the diaper bag to pull out a folder of papers.

"Why don't you see for yourself," he smirked. Watching the way Tsunade's eyes narrowed, he decided quickly that he was extremely lucky he had the buffer of the small body each had in their arms. _I might be through the wall if not,_ he mused. "Maa, Hokage-sama, it's all here in the paperwork." She rolled her eyes and reached forward to snatch the folder from his extended hand.

The older woman shifted the silver haired infant in her arms so she could open the folder, and her eyes quickly scanned the first page. Her head shot up and she raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. "Keep going," he urged her.

He smiled to himself, all he needed was Iruka's signature on the papers but Kikiyo had asked for Iruka to help Kakashi raise the twins. The adoption papers were a formality, just something to guarantee that the children would remain in Iruka's care if anything happened to Kakashi, but he knew it would make Iruka feel like he actually belonged in their lives as much as he did. Kakashi desperately wanted that for him, wanted him to feel like he was family to the two small infants. The change in his will, well, Tsunade had the right to know that he and Iruka wanted her to take care of the children if the worst happened.

"You have got to be kidding me, Brat. Do I look like I am capable of raising two children to you?!" Kakashi chuckled and raised a gloved hand in a placating gesture.

"If it makes you feel any better, I needed to have it on paper that someone Iruka and I trusted was to take of care of them if something happened to both of us, and if you finished reading you would see that so long as Naruto is of the legal age if that happens then he would be their primary caregiver." He explained, rubbing the back of his head and shrugging his shoulder. "Iruka doesn't plan on taking field work any time soon, so I don't think it will be a problem, I just would feel better if-"

"I understand, Brat." Tsunade smiled at Kakashi and he swore he could see her eyes glistening, but she blinked and then it was gone as quickly as it came. "What about you?"

"What about me, what?" He asked, tilting his head in genuine confusion. He had done everything he needed to do, talked to Yoshino about keeping the children during the day while he and Iruka worked, updated his will, changed his beneficiaries on his ANBU life insurance, put Iruka's name on the deed to the Hatake mansion (which should have been done months ago), taken the twins to the memorial stone to visit their mother, and had even stopped to see Iruka for lunch. And Tsunade knew he had already agreed to raise his children, so what did she mean?

"I mean, I kind of expected your resignation from ANBU this morning. To be honest, I almost expected your resignation as a Shinobi period." The blonde Kunoichi shook her head, making the blonde hair tucked behind her ears fall in front of her eyes. Kakashi's eye widened and he shook his head. "Iruka gave up on field work a long time ago. I can't remember the last time he took a mission that took him out of the village."

"We didn't, I mean, I never…" Tsunade rolled her eyes again and tapped her high-heel clad foot against the ground.

"You are almost thirty years old, Kakashi. Did you ever even think that maybe now would be a good time to think about retirement? At least from ANBU?"

* * *

It was almost midnight when the exhausted Chuunin finally returned home, and he was _pissed_. Iruka pulled his Hitai-ate off his head violently and dropped it down on the table in the foyer. He kicked his sandals off, mumbling about psychotic Jounin and possessed pre-genin. He stalked into the kitchen, practically growling the whole way about inconsiderate Shinobi in general.

"And if I get my hands on my son any time in the near future, I think I might strangle him. Stupid boy, running into me like that and not even speaking to me. I know damn well I raised him better than that" he snarled under his breath. He then started quietly ranting to himself about the message the baby supply store had sent him about the furniture he ordered for the twins not being in for another three days.

A figure hunched over the kitchen table stopped him in his tracks, and his anger and frustration evaporated in an instant. "'Kashi?" Iruka reached over and flipped the overhead light on. Kakashi had his elbows propped on the table, and his fingers were tangled in his hair. Iruka placed his hand on the small of his husband's bare back, and crouched down next to him. "Kakashi, koi, what's wrong?"

Kakashi took a deep breath and carefully measured his words. "Iruka, I…" Iruka reached out and cupped Kakashi's bare chin in his hand. He was unsurprised to come eye to eye with the Sharingan for the second time in as many days. It was a defense mechanism for his beloved, especially against things that the older man couldn't understand or things that upset him. And something had very obviously upset the Jounin.

"Kakashi, please talk to me." Kakashi sighed, and ran a hand over his face.

"Iruka… Tsunade asked me to retire today."

Iruka's mouth fell open, and he gaped wordlessly for a moment. "What did you tell her?!" Kakashi ran his hand through his gravity defying silver hair and shrugged his shoulders.

"I told her no, Ru." Something deep inside of Iruka clenched, the thought of his husband no longer taking ANBU, S, and A rank missions was a reassuring one. He knew his husband would never give up his profession until he could no longer do it or it killed him. "This, taking missions, fighting, surviving, protecting Konoha, it is all I had ever been before you, Iruka. It's all that I am. The only thing that ever changed was having you here at home when I returned, having someone to return too." Iruka wrapped his arms around Kakashi, embracing his husband tightly. He would never have asked Kakashi to give up such a huge part of him, and he was shocked Tsunade had.

"I know it is Love, I would never ask you too." Kakashi turned in the embrace, and buried his face into the crook of Iruka's neck.

"This is the only way I know how to support my family and do my duty to the village." Kakashi nipped Iruka's neck lightly, sending a shiver down his spine. "But Tsunade made me think today, can I do this and raise the twins? Can I do what I do, kill people, fight, steal, lie, deceive, and still come home to you and them and be a good father and husband? Is it possible?" Iruka brushed his nose against the silver hair tickling his face.

"Of course it is, Kashi. You just have to learn to balance. Lean on your family, let Naruto and I help you. I think retiring from ANBU might be a good idea, I don't want the twins to lose their father too, but I know you can do this." Iruka smiled and laid his cheek on top of Kakashi's head gently. "What was it you told me last night? We'll learn how to do this together. I promise." Kakashi pulled away, and smiled at Iruka contentedly.

"You always know what to say, Ruka love." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and drew himself up to his full height, startling his brunette lover. He leered down at Iruka, making the younger man blush, "And I think I know _exactly _how to repay you," the predatory tone in his voice made Iruka yelp and pull away, back toward the living room slowly. "The twins are sleeping peacefully, and I haven't seen our oldest son in two days," Iruka turned and started to run but he knew deep down he never stood a chance against his Jounin, and if he was honest with himself he didn't really want too.

Looked like tomorrow was going to be a long day too.

* * *

Please leave a review, let me know what you think!

Also, got a tie between Saskue and Sai... Sooooo, who do you want to see?! I'm personally rooting for Sai...

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Unexpected Journey

Author: Me! Ashley.

Summary: Kakashi and Iruka have only been married for three months when they find themselves facing a challenge they never expected. Follow their journey as their family and love grows more than they had ever thought possible.

Genre: Romance/Family

Disclaimer: I don't own the sandbox, I'm just playing in it.

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: KakaIru NaruHina

Rating: T

Authors notes: Again, I have no excuse for my tardiness. I made up for it with a few one shots, and one SUPER long chapter of this story :) Next chapter will start the big time skips! I am STILL looking for a beta, and I am getting pretty desperate for him. As always, I own all my own mistakes. And a HUGE arigato to those who continue to read, review, follow, and favorite this story! I love you guys.

* * *

Sai absentmindedly blew a strand of hair out of his eyes as he approached the Hatake compound with Sakura, Hinata and Ino. The pink haired Kunoichi in front of him had hunted him down only three hours after he returned home from a week long mission. He was tired, but after Sakura explained what had happened in his absence and what Naruto wanted to do for his adoptive parents, he had abandoned all thoughts of sleep. The pair had run into Hinata and Ino as the two women were leaving the hardware store in the village both carrying several cans of paint.

Sakura evened her pace with Sai, shooting him a sideways glance and smiling at him when he caught her looking. "Thank you for offering to help, Sai-kun. It means a lot to Naruto," she said softly taking Sai's hand in hers as she spoke and linked their fingers, "and to me." Sai tilted his head to the side and a genuine smile formed on his face.

"I look forward to spending time with my Comrades," the words still felt strange to him, but he was still learning. "And I enjoy painting," he added as an afterthought.

Sakura opened her mouth to reply, but a black and orange blur flew past her, knocking her into Sai. They both blushed and pulled away after a shared smile, light blushes coloring their cheekbones. The blur rushed past them again, and he could hear Ino complaining behind him. As they approached the gates of the compound, the group caught sight of an irate looking Ten-Ten.

"What's wrong, Ten-ten-chan?" Hinata asked her friend, setting the paint down and tilting her head in concern. Sai felt the rush of displaced air, and quickly snatched Hinata back as a green blur and an orange blur almost flattened the dark haired woman.

"THEM!" Ten-ten shouted, "DAMN IT BAKA! SLOW DOWN!" Ten-ten stormed after her team mate, and Ino followed. Sakura approached Naruto, who was walking out of the house and punched him square in the jaw, chakra flaring in her fist.

"NANI!? Sakura-chan, what was that for?!" the blonde whined, rubbing his face gingerly.

"You and Lee need to GROW UP!" Sakura raged, "You two almost trampled poor Hinata!" Sakura continued to shout at Naruto, who cowered in fear of his team mate.

"This is going to be a disaster," Hinata moaned, rubbing her face. Sai nodded in agreement, silently wondering if his male comrades would live through the wrath of the Kunoichi today... Watching Ten-Ten beginning to beat on Lee, he seriously doubted it.

He and Hinata shared a look, identical beads of sweat made their way down the sides of their faces.

* * *

The courtyard was filled with the happy cheers as Iruka herded the children out to meet their parents for dismissal. Kakashi watched, from his spot leaning against a tree with a cooing infant in each arm, as Iruka talked animatedly with parents and was hugged goodbye by several children. Iruka was all smiles and serenity as he chatted with the few parents that lingered a few extra moments, and played with the few children whose parents were just a little bit late.

Kakashi watched as his warmhearted husband flourished, radiating confidence and peace. He was in his element here, with these children and families. Kakashi couldn't believe this was the same man who, several nights ago, was doubting his ability to be a passable parent. Kakashi carefully lowered himself to the ground, leaned back against the tree and shifted Tadaaki and Akahana so they sitting on his lap and facing the courtyard as well.

"You see that?" He asked his children, pointing across the courtyard. Akahana giggled and reached her hands in Iruka's direction, and Tadaaki clapped his cubby little fingers together. "Naruto-nii say's that's Chichiue." Kakashi smiled and pressed his masked lips first to one tiny silver haired head, and then the other.

Finally, Iruka waved goodbye to the last child and caught sight of his husband waiting for him. Tadaaki and Akahana were both chewing on their fists, watching him intently as he crossed the courtyard to the trio. The picked up on this routine fairly quickly, and it made Iruka happy that things were working as well as they were after just five days. Kakashi would take mostly D-rank missions while they adjusted, nothing that took him too long to finish, and then he would pick the twins up from Yoshino's which was a short distance from the academy, walk over to meet Iruka, and then Iruka would take Akahana and Kakashi would take Tadaaki and they would walk home together.

Iruka stooped next to Kakashi, and smiled at him, receiving a curved eye smile in return. "You ready to go home, or were you planning on becoming one with that tree?" he teased his husband easily. Kakashi rewarded him with his best affronted look, and scoffed. Iruka scooped Akahana up and into the crook of his arm, kissing her temple as he straightened.

Kakashi rolled his eye and straightened, bending a little and allowing Iruka to plant a gentle kiss to Tadaaki's temple as well. "Maa, for your information, Iruka-_sensei_," the sensei silenced his husband with lips over masked covered lips, and linked their free hands. "I was waiting on you," Kakashi finished as Iruka pulled away. "So we could go home, maybe find our Boy."

"How long has it been since you've seen him, 'Kashi?" Iruka asked, nervously fiddling with Kakashi's wedding band. "I saw him Monday afternoon, but I haven't seen him since. Do you think that the twins have upset him?" Kakashi shook his head, and turned down the street heading in the direction of their home.

"Nah, he would have told you." Kakashi turned his head and briefly rubbed his cheek against Iruka's hair, in a familiar and comforting gesture. "Besides, I saw him this morning. He said he would be home tonight," he whispered, dropping Iruka's hand to pull him closer.

They chatted pleasantly about their day as they walked toward their home, both men relaxed and happy as they finally passed through the gates. "I have so many papers to grade this weekend, Kakashi." Iruka groaned, rubbing his face with his free hand as they approached the front door. The younger man fished his keys out of his messenger bag, and laid Akahana in Kakashi's free arm.

Eagerly letting chakra flow into the center of the door, and undo the traps, Iruka pushed the door open and kicked his shoes off before taking Akahana back. The academy teacher began telling Kakashi about Konohamaru's latest classroom antics as they walked to their bedroom to lay the twins down so they could change out of their uniforms.

As soon as they entered their bedroom, several different chakra signatures flared out momentarily from the nursery. The shinobi equivalent of clearing one's throat. Recognizing one of them as Naruto's, Iruka quickly crossed the room and pushed the door open, fully prepared to chastise his son for messing around in the nursery room.

What he saw instead made the words die in his throat, and tears well in his eyes. Naruto and his friends were all standing in the middle of the room, smiling happily at the two older Shinobi. The previously bare room was unfamiliar, and as Kakashi stepped in beside him he could hear the almost inaudible gasp of surprise from his husband.

One cherry wood crib was set against a pale green wall, with Tadaaki's name painted above it in a beautiful script. A matching changing table was fully stocked at the foot of the crib, and the bedding Iruka had chosen for him was freshly laundered and on the crib. The dresser that matched the cribs was pressed against the center wall, which was painted a beautiful cream color. Painted on the cream colored wall above the dresser, the Nara Clan symbol and the Hatake family crest intertwined beautifully. The wall opposite the green one was painted a soft rose pink, and the other crib was set up against that wall, Akahana's name painted in the same beautiful script as Tadaaki's. Another changing table was set up, also fully stocked, at the foot of Akahana's crib, and her bedding was also on her crib.

Taking a step further into the room, Iruka turned and gasped at the final wall in the room. Perfectly painted, from floor to ceiling, was a depiction of the forest surrounding Konoha. The mural seemed almost alive, and called to brunette's heart and soul. He spun around to face his son and former students, all of them smiling back at him.

Kakashi regained his composure first, giving them a one eyed smile and chuckling. "You guys did all this today?"

Naruto nodded, "We had some help though. Baa-chan made sure you would be too busy to come home before Chichiue got done at the academy and the furniture store guy held all the furniture hostage until Sai got home to help us paint." Iruka let out a sound that was somewhere between a strangled sound and a laugh, allowing Sakura to lift Akahana from his arms.

The moment his arms were free, they were wrapped around the blonde Jinchuriki. Iruka clutched Naruto tightly to him and smiled around the room at the rest of his former students. "Thank you all for doing this, you have no idea how much it means to us," he whispered, tears filling his eyes again. He let go of his son and pulled each of them into a tight hug, even Sai who blushed and returned the hug awkwardly. Iruka turned and smiled at Kakashi who had an arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders.

"_When did he get so tall?" _Iruka thought suddenly. _"He's taller than me for sure, he's almost as tall as Kakashi. I think of him so much as my little boy, that I forget how much he has grown and how far he has come."_

"Ino and I made dinner for all of us, Iruka-sensei," Sakura said, slowly weaving side to side as Akahana started to drift off in her arms. "Kaka-sensei, Hinata and I can feed the twins and changed them, so you and Iruka-sensei can go and eat, we will join you in a few minutes.

Kakashi and Iruka were simply speechless as they were led from the nursery, and into the garden. Most of their friends were seated around the table, shouting 'surprise!' when the couple walked outside with the teenagers. Iruka laughed and threw his arm around his sneaky son.

"I can't believe you did all this, Naruto." The blonde haired boy turned to his Otosan and flashed him a brilliant grin.

"It's a baby shower!" Naruto laughed, shrugging out from underneath his fathers' arms. "Everyone wants to meet them, and you guys are always doing for all of us," Naruto explained calmly, taking a seat at the crowed table. "It was beyond time we all did something for you."

* * *

Hinata lingered after the rest of the Konoha 11 had left, to help Naruto clean up from dinner. As Iruka and Kakashi were seeing the last few of their Jounin friends off, Hinata and Naruto chatted amicably while they cleared dishes and trash off the table in the garden.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan." Naruto said happily, as they threw the last bit of trash into a trash bad. A light blush colored Hinata's cheeks, but she smiled at him as she tied the bag closed.

"It's no problem, Naruto-kun," Hinata handed the trash bag to him, and picked up another one to carry back to the house. "I, uh, I enjoy spending time with you and your family." Naruto glanced sideways at his friend, and his breath caught in his throat.

The moonlight threw her silhouette into sharp contrast, and highlighted her deep blue hair. He wondered why he had never noticed how beautiful she had become, or why he never noticed how perfectly her long bangs framed her face and made her opalescent eyes pop.

"Ne Hinata?" Naruto whispered inquisitively. Hinata turned to face him and a dark bush covered her cheeks when she saw the way he was looking at her.

"H-hai, Naruto-kun?"

"You…" Naruto couldn't find the words to describe the feelings bubbling up in his chest. "I like your hair," he said somewhat stupidly, "I mean, it looks really pretty and it makes your eyes stand out." Hinata's blush deepened and she glanced down at the ground, unsure of what to say.

Naruto dropped the bag of trash he was holding and placed a finger under her chin, gently forcing her to lift her face. "Don't hide your face, it's too pretty to be hidden away," he whispered, staring into her eyes. "I would really like to kiss you, Hinata-chan. May I?"

Hinata's voice caught in her throat, and her chest constricted so tightly she through she might never draw breath again. As long as Naruto, the boy –'_No, man now'_ she corrected herself- she had loved almost her entire life, kissed her then she wouldn't mind suffocating so much. She could die a happy woman. Wordlessly, she nodded. His finger slipped from her chin and his hand cupped her cheek tenderly before he pressed his lips to hers.

It was awkward and timid, a first for both of them. There was no violent explosion of lust, or fireworks in the background. Their teeth clashed against each other's, and there was a sense of hesitancy from both of them. It wasn't a kiss of undying love, or firey passion like they had heard and read about. It was a kiss of timid exploration, as they gingerly mapped out the feel and taste of each other. Naruto was the first to pull away, breathless, and he wrapped his arms around Hinata in a tight hug. When he felt her arms snake around his waist, he laid his cheek on top of her head and sighed happily.

He didn't know what these feelings were or where they came from, and he wasn't exactly sure when he had started to feel anything more than just friendship for his blue haired friend. He was absolutely sure, though, that Hinata's body fit against his perfectly and that having her in his arms just felt _right_.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's waist from behind and pulled him against his chest as they watched the innocent scene unfold from the window. "I know that look," he whispered into Iruka's ear, a grin on his face.

"What look?" Iruka asked quietly, without turning around. He watched rather happily as Naruto pulled Hinata into a warm embrace.

"The look on our son's face," the older Shinobi muttered. "It's the same way I look at you, Koi." Kakashi pressed his face into Iruka's neck, and the younger man could feel the smile against his skin. Iruka sighed happily, and folded his arms over top the ones wrapped around his waist.

* * *

The faint sound of crying from the nursery stirred him from sleep, for a moment he was confused as to why he didn't hear it sooner from the new monitor on the night stand. He heard his elder son's footsteps crossing the hallway toward the bedroom door, and feigned sleep. The door opened slowly and Kakashi could hear the sound of two bottles clinking together as the door was shut just as slowly and quietly. He smiled to himself as he realized Naruto must have come in after they had fallen asleep and nicked the monitor so that he and Iruka would get some sleep.

He was proud of his son, he barely heard a whisper of sound again until the nursery door opened seconds later, and was shut quickly and silently. He climbed out of bed silently, and crept to the door, curious to hear how his son managed to take on both babies without waking 'him' and Iruka up, when he and Iruka practically both had to get up to take care of both of the twins.

Kakashi had to force back a gasp when Naruto started speaking, only because the boy was speaking so quiet that if it wasn't for Naruto's distinctive chakra signature he wouldn't believe that the blonde jinchuriki was on the other side of the wall.

"'Oh my poor Imouto, hush sweet girl. Otouto, shhh its okay now. Aniki is here." Kakashi's eyes widened as both the infants quieted almost immediately. "See? I told you it was going to be okay." The silent shinobi was shocked at how mature and calm the normally brash and obnoxious chuunin sounded.

"I never knew I would get to have a younger sibling, or even really a family," the blonde started, taking a deep breath before continuing. "But then Chichiue started raising me, and now I have two really amazing parents, just like you two do." Kakashi could clearly picture the contemplative looks on his youngest children's faces as they listened to their big brother talked while they sucked happily on their bottles.

"They adopted me, you know. So I'm not really even related to you guys, but I already love you like I am. I never thought our family would get this lucky, so lucky that now I have two more people that I can truly call my family. So lucky that I got an Imouto _and _an Otouto."

Then there was silence, Kakashi crept back to bed as he heart the springs of the cribs shift ever so slightly.

"Good night, 'Hana." There was a pause and the light switch in the nursery flicked off. "Good night, 'Daki." Kakashi remained silent and still as Naruto crept from their bedroom, marveling at how much the boy he'd adopted as he own had matured without him even noticing. Then, he wondered if it had always been there, just hidden too much for him to see.

* * *

Well there it is! I hope you are continuing to enjoy this story as much as I am :) Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
